COMO CASTIGAR UN INSULTO A LA MANERA DE LOKI
by Wihlemine
Summary: Loki de Asgard no está acostumbrado a que se burlen de él, menos una insignificante niña humana con aires de heroína. Asi que le hará saber quien es el dios que manda...aunque de una forma en que solo Loki sabe castigar...


Antes que nada, esto es un one shot un poco subido de tono asi que están avisados. Segundo, robe una palabra. ROBÉ una palabra y esa palabra es CERÚLEO… es una palabra hermosa y desconocida para mi y que ahora uso…para quienes creen que leer fics no te enseña nada, pues ahí tienen, es mi palabra del mes…cerúleo.

Sin mas, aquí viene la historia.

**COMO CASTIGAR UN INSULTO A LA MANERA DE LOKI-ONE SHOT**

-Quien es?

Sus ojos claros y heterocromicos sobre él, es lo primero que recuerda de ella. Y claro, esa sensación de odio mezclado con asombro que lo sacudió luego de sus palabras. Una pequeña niña humana insultándolo mientras pestañeaba rapido y despreocupada.

Lanzó una de sus características risas, esas escalofriantes risas malevolas que pone los pelos de punta a todo el mundo, menos a ella...

-El es Loki de Asgard-aclaró Fury con impaciencia-Será nuestro aliado...por ahora...

-El es el hermanito de Thor?-aclaró la joven-Vaya...lo creí mas...alto.

La joven lo observó unos segundos. Ella era pequeña, de largos cabellos castaños, piel bronceada ojos diáfanos, uno aún mas claro que otro, de un celeste cerúleo que no supo identificar...sus labios eran rosados y gruesos, y le recordaron los labios de alguien mas, unos labios que beso hace mucho...

-Bueno, sr. Asgardiano-dijo ella-Es hora de pelear...

Roberta Marie Harrison era un experta peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, sus movimientos eran aún mas felinos y agiles que los de la agente Romanoff, y no llevaba las tecnologicas armas de la Viuda, solamente una espada. Dos en realidad, pero la segunda era mas pequeña y parecía ornamental. Su arma despedía una luz de energia violeta que provenía de su propio cuerpo y por ello supo que no era realmente humana. Quizás una mutante.

Tenía una personalidad extraña. Complicada. Hablaba poco y cuando lo hacia siempre parecia insultar a todos. Se refería a todos como "señor" o "señorita" y nunca bromeaba...nunca sonreía pero era imposible dejar de mirarla, no importa que pasara...Y masticaba golosinas en todo momento, algo desagradable en realidad...

Le fue imposible vencerla luego de su primer entrenamiento juntos. Ella se burló de él en su cara...allí descubrió que sus poderes no funcionaban con ella...

-Pareces un niño que acaba de descubrir que Santa Claus no existe!-dijo ella y él respondió con una mirada de odio que no pudo evitar-Que? Las miradas no matan, señor asgardiano...

-Vete de aqui, inmunda humana!

-Vaya...¿que te hace creer que soy humana, señor asgardiano?-respondió ella-Logré vencerte, soy inmune a tus poderes, y no te tengo miedo...

-Lo tendras, tonta niña...

* * *

La segunda vez pudo rozar su cuerpo y casi botarla. Ella respondió dandole dos certeras patadas que lo botaron al suelo, mientras ella se abalanzaba, poniendo sus caderas a cada lado de sus hombros, inmovilizando sus brazos y quedando a su merced. La sensación era extrañamente placentera asi que solo sonrió. Y a ella no le pareció...

-Te divierte esto, señor asgardiano...¿o quizás te excita un poco?

-Mmmm...un poco de ambas cosas supongo-respondió Loki con una maliciosa sonrisa-Aun no me decido a como tratarte...humana

-..."Katanna", mi nombre clave es "Katanna"-dijo ella-Pero tu puedes llamarme Bobby. Ahora levantate, tu sonrisa desquiciada y tu actitud de divo me hace perder la paciencia...

-Vaya, ¿quien es la enojada ahora, Bobby?

* * *

El entrenamiento con la joven era lo unico verdaderamente placentero para Loki mientras estaba en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Todo lo demás era un completo aburrimiento.

Pero Bobby... BObby le entretenía mas de lo que él mismo se negaba a aceptar. Le excitaba su cuerpo, y le encantaba verla pelear, mas aún discutir con ella y combatir al mismo tiempo...

Su lucha por descubrir quien insultaba al otro con mas gracia y desdén era probablemente un deporte que acababan de inventar Era una sensación nueva y extraña para él que una humana le llamara tanto la atención como ella, y luego descubrió la verdad. En realidad no era completamente humana. Al parecer su madre era la ultima sobreviviente de una raza alien extinta, y ella, por lo tanto, desciende de alguna raza guerrera de las millones que hay ahi afuera... Eso le tranquilizaba al menos, saber que el objeto de su deseo no era parte de esa extraña, valerosa e imprudente raza que despreciaba tanto...

-Eres mas agil de lo que pareces, señor Loki...-dijo ella en la segunda semana de su entrenamiento juntos-Con mas paciencia y menos altaneria, hubieses triunfado...

-Aun no he sido vencido, niña...

-Oh, claro que si, pequeño señor conquistador...¿por que crees que estoy aqui? Para que, cuando llegue el momento de tu bipolaridad en donde quieras volver a reinar sobre la Tierra, alguien como yo te detenga

-Alguien como tu..TU? -dijo Loki sonriendo y luego con una gran carcajada sarcástica-Tu no me vas a vencer nunca, pequeña niña patética de quien sabe donde! No eres nada, no vales nada, eres solo una pequeña, molesta e inmunda mosca rondando en mi cabeza, un insecto que interrumpe...

Si. Lo interrumpe. Lo interrumpe en su monologo furioso contra ella tomándolo de sus ropas y callando sus labios con los suyos, con decisión, sin soltarlo y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. LOki abre los ojos sorprendido y luego los cierra ante las sensaciones nuevas que sus labios traen: confusión y pánico serían las primeras sensaciones. Ganas de escapar de esos labios furioso y lisérgicos. Placer sería lo siguiente...antes de definir que pasa, donde y porque, ella lo suelta, y lo observa con una sonrisa...

-Es muy molesto escucharte insultar todo el dia, Loki. ¿Por que mejor no te callas?!

LOki "lengua de plata" sin saber que decir. Ella da por terminado su entrenamiento y se con tantas dudas en su cuerpo que ni siquiera el agua fria de la ducha le puede calmar.

-Eres una maldita, una maldita mujer...-le dice Loki pero ella no sabe si se lo dice a ella o a si mismo...

Está frente a ella en la puerta de su cuarto. Ella acaba de salir de la ducha y solo una pequeña toalla cubre su cuerpo. Luego de decir lo que dice él se da cuenta de su semi desnudez y que la presencia de él ahi tambien turba la mirada de ella, que siempre es fria e impersonal.

- Estamos de acuerdo, ¿Algo mas que quieras decirme?

-Decirte. No, nada...

En realidad no queria decirle nada mas. Asi que da dos paso, toma su nuca con fuerza y brusquedad y la besa. Desesperado, decidido y con la misma altanería de dios de Asgard de siempre. Mete la lengua en su boca y cuando vuelve a percatarse de lo que está haciendo ella ya no lleva su toalla, y se las ha arreglado para quitarle su abrigo.

Ambos se miran, con una mezcla de necesidad y asombro...

-Ni se te ocurra pensar siquiera en irte de aqui, asgardiano...-le dice ella y ya no hay vuelta atrás

Loki le sonríe, y es la primera vez que a ella verdaderamente le gusta su sonrisa porque es una sonrisa de verdad, no la mezcla de odio y sarcasmo. Y el resto es obviamente lo que ambos esperaban desde la primera vez que se vieron: besos de necesidad reprimidas, mordidas posesivas de quienes tratan de imponerse uno al otro como si intentaran vencerse mutuamente y no hacer el amor, resultado todo al final en una mezcla extraña entre una batalla y una escena de amantes, en donde hay caricias, besos, gemidos de placer y palabras sucias que solo ellos podían decirse en momentos asi...

-Eres una maldita niña tonta, Bobby...¿te gusta esto, verdad?-le dice Loki mientras moja sus delgados dedos pálidos en la entrepierna de ella, haciendo que ella se arquee de placer, soltando un gemido a la vez doloroso y placentero-Vas a lamentar el dia en que te burlaste de mi...

-Quieres callarte y volver a besarme, idiota!-le exigió ella acercando sus labios a los del asgardiano-Siempre hablas tanto cuando coges?!

-Te estas burlando de mi, Bobby?-le dice él en un intento de asustarla pero está tan excitado que sus palabras suenan extrañamente sensuales.

-Tu me estas dejando...

Loki le sonrió, mientras sus labios comenzaron a bajar desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones y luego lamiendo su vientre hasta llegar al fondo. Las manos de la muchacha apretaron la suave tela de las sabanas, tratando de reprimir un gemido desde las entrañas...

-Te dije que lamentarías el día en que te burlaste de mi, niña. Ahora vas a pagarlo caro...

La joven estaba consciente de las múltiples formas de tortura que por siglos se han creado para hacer que un enemigo se doblegue y pueda entregarte la información que se necesita para ganar una guerra, para poder vencer a un enemigo, pero no estaba al tanto de la clase de poder de persuasión que los asgardianos podían realizar para derrotarte.

"Formas de tortura asgardiana", definitivamente tenía que investigar sobre eso...

La lengua de "plata" de LOki de Asgard dió con un punto muy sensible de su anatomía de mujer haciendo que de pronto se quedara paralizada, con los ojos fijos y respirando cada vez mas agitada...

-Vaya...creo que yo si encontré la forma en que puedes quedarte en silencio...-dijo el hombre

-Callate y sigue haciendo eso!-dijo BObby tomandolo de sus cabellos oscuros y regresandolo a su labor

No fue dificil para él tomar las cosas bajo su control. La mujer que estaba ahora a su merced ya no era la valiente y poderosa heroina que lo trato con desprecio al conocerse. No, ahora él era quien estaba por sobre ella, literalmente...cuando su miembro se hundió en ella se percató de lo facil que podía destruirla...doblegarla...

-Ah...Loki...LOki...si...!

-Vaya...ahora recuerdas mi nombre, ah? Ya no soy el "pequeño conquistador?"-dijo él mientras sus caderas rompían la fragil estructura de ella, metiendo adentro, sintiendo un placer indescriptible por él... Si, necesitaba algo asi, necesitaba de ella. La queria, la queria justo asi como estaba ahora. Movió su cuerpo mientras sentía su miembro arder estrecho en el cuerpo de ella, sumergido como un maldito misil a punto de llegar a su destino y explotar...cada embestida contra ella era un gemido que ambos soltaban...

-Ah...esto es mejor de lo que esperaba...Ahggg!-gritó él casi descontrolado...

-Que...tan pronto?

-Eso te parece...? Soy un dios, Bobby, puedo darte placer hasta verte morir!

-Eso quisiera verlo...

-Lo vas a sentir-respondió él mientras tomaba las caderas de la joven y las acercaba a su cuerpo, mientras se movía en forma cadenciosa y cada vez mas apresurado...

Los gemidos se hacian mas intensos...ella se sentía estallar, arder, despedazar su cuerpo, llenarse de electricidad, todo al mismo tiempo...Parecía que moría...

Bobby se sorprendió de la serenidad con que al final ambos se entregaron uno al otro, y que debajo de tanta estupidez y odio disfrazado de ironía hubiesen solamente dos personas tan necesitadas de amor y cariño como ellos. NO eran tan diferentes después de todo...Loki llegó al climax luego que ella gritara de placer por ultima vez luego de ese orgasmo brillante que él le brindó. Hacia tiempo que ninguno de los dos tenía tanta intimidad, eso lo supieron de inmediato. Les costó volver a ambos a la realidad y solo sonrieron como imbéciles cuando toda la vorágine de lo que habia pasado finalmente acabó y sus cerebros regresaron a la normalidad.

-Con esto dejarás de insultarme?-le consultó ella-O necesitarás algo mas?

Loki le sonrió nuevamente. Pero ya no era burla lo que había en sus labios...

-Si, necesitaré algo mas. Siempre. ¿Te parece?

Ella sonrió. La segunda vez que lo hacía de forma espontánea. Podía hacérsele costumbre insultar a Loki, sabiendo ahora la forma en que a él le gustaba

castigar los insultos.


End file.
